


Dream Kisses

by AmaliaIR



Series: Drabbles [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR





	Dream Kisses

Theo almost slept through it. Almost.

“Ron?” He rubbed his eyes and forced them to adjust to the low light of someone’s wand. Logically, he was pretty sure it was Ron, after all who else would kiss him in the middle of the night after everyone else’s gone to sleep?

“Sorry,” Ron whispered as he slowly came into focus in Theo’s eyes. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

Ron was about to turn around when Theo caught a hold of his wrist. “Wait. I need to ask you something.” 

“Yeah?” Ron leaned closer and Theo was able to see his blue eyes.

Theo wanted more.

“Come here. Lie down for a while with me.”

Ron hesitated for a second, but a small pull from Theo’s hand was all it took and he climbed into Theo’s bed. Theo sat up to give him space and to close the four poster curtains. He turned to find Ron looking slightly nervous, and he kicked himself mentally for not explaining before. “Sorry, I didn’t mean…I just didn’t want anyone to listen, but we can keep them open if you’d like.

Ron smiled. “It’s okay.”

They lied on their sides facing each other, Ron’s lit wand in between them and both in their pyjamas but thankfully not a blanket since it was already getting warm. Theo didn’t like to think about it because it meant their final school year was coming ot an end, so he shook the thought out of his head and focused on Ron, who was looking at him curiously but also with the patience and calm that characterized him.

“Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?” Theo blurted out, apparently unable to contain himself and ease into the subject like he’d intended.

Ron blinked a few times and then started blushing, that deep shade of red Theo had learned to adore. He didn’t want to make Ron feel bad, but he had to know what was going on. Ever since the first time they kissed, Ron and Theo had gone on dates, hung out together in various parts of the castle, walked around the grounds, and even studied, of all things, together in the library. They hold hands, peck each other’s cheeks, lie in each other’s lap, and talk until the sun rises again. But no kissing.

At least not during daylight. The first time Ron did it Theo didn’t think too much into it, assuming that Ron was probably shy and prefered the cover of the darkness to feel more comfortable. But then it kept happening, and sometimes Theo almost slept through it, but usually he was wide awake when it happened and just pretended to sleep for Ron’s sake.

“It’s just…well the first time it happened you were…um…” Ron trailed off.

“Completely shit-faced?” Theo completed for him and smiled. “I remember. You helped me up to my bed and when I drunkenly and stupidly asked for a goodnight kiss you just…gave it to me.”

Ron smiled too. “The sober who listens to the drunk is even more stupid.”

Theo brushed away some of Ron’s hair from his face and waited for him to explain further. Ron sighed.

“I guess I wasn’t sure you really wanted me to kiss you in like a real, non-goosnight kiss situation. I knew you wwanted that goodnight kiss because Hermione once said that drunk people speak honestly and you seemed so…sincere.”

This time, Theo blushed.

“So I thought you wouldn’t mind more goodnight kisses. I didn’t think you were noticing most of the time but still, I just wanted to kiss you.”

Theo was glad he was on a bed because he was sure his legs would give out if he was standing. He shook his head in disbelief as he stared wide-eyed at Ron- “You thought I didn’t want you to kiss me somewhere other than my bed in the middle of the night?” He barely noticed how he was inching closer and closer to Ron’s face. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s a wonderful place and time to do it.”

Ron nodded. “I agree,” he said breathlessly.

Theo’s eyes flicked down to Ron’s lips and Ron did the same.

“But,” he whispered right before their lips touched. “I also want you to do it outside of here, and now. And I will do it too, if that’s okay.”

Ron answered by finally closing the distance and kissing him. It brought back all those goodnight kisses and for a while Theo wondered if this was nothing more than one of those times, where Ron’s lips would keep him right on the edge between dream and reality, but in the end knowing that it was him, and it was real, and the rest of his night will really be good.


End file.
